


HAVANA

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Ballet, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/F, Flirting, Fun, Inspired by Music, Love, Music, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Slow Dancing, Song: Havana (Camila Cabello), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: The day is sincerely brightened up for record-shop owners Miyeon and Soyeon in Camden when a beautiful dancer crosses the threshold looking for Camilla Cabello records, with whom Soyeon promptly falls in love with
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon, Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 13





	HAVANA

**Author's Note:**

> This is a happy and sweet and light-hearted work, so, it's just the thing for a spring morning with a decent cup of tea :) I hope you enjoy this xxx

"Who is that?" Soyeon pointed over to the tall and thin girl with long black hair in a pretty light-pink voile sun-dress with a circle-skirt that went to the centre of her calves with a boat-neck and sleeves cut bodice and pale-pink ballet flats looking at the camilla cabello records, talking to her friend Miyeon. Soyeon and Miyeon owned a record shop in their brand new shop in Camden, and, this girl was the coolest customer to come in yet.

"I don't know." Miyeon giggled softly. "Shh."

"Excuse me?" The pretty girl asked. Her black hair was done up in a half-up half-done minimalistic bouffant and the back of her head with trendles of hair framing either side of her face like curtains with smudgy black eye make-up and soft maroon lipstick. "Are the records in the redwood table part of the two for £15 sale?" 

"No, love, sorry." Soyeon shifted around from behind the counter and went over to the redwood table. Wow. The girl had a very nice, heady perfume"That one will be £10."

The girl laughed. "Oh, that's nice!" She beamed at Soyeon. "I'm still having a look but I'll take this one if that's all right?"

Soyeon practically heard Miyeon melt behind her. Good manners were always key to melting a good woman.

"Absolutely." Soyeon smiled. "Is it Havana you like?"

"Oh, yes!" The girl nodded. "It's such a good tango song."

"Do you dance like that?" Soyeon asked.

"I'm a ballerina but I like tango." She told Soyeon, and, Soyeon wolf-whistled. Luckily - Soyeon experienced a flicker of instant regret - the girl laughed again.

Soyeon retreated to back behind the counter and kept her lid on it before she opened her mouth and came out with something truly daft.

Soyeon then nearly killed Miyeon.

The cow put on that bloody Camilla Cabello record.

And, like a spirit come to life, the girl in the shop began to dance, and, Soyeon and Miyeon watched on with their mouths fallen open, absolutely agog.

As the opening rhythm of sultry, spano-latin piano began to fill the air, the girl's eyes slipped closed, her head tipping side to side for a few moments at the opening instrumental.

Miyeon, what have you done? Soyeon thought briefly.

"Havana, ooh-nah-nah..." Shuhua sung beautifully, just as sultry and deep as the song required, and, Soyeon soon realized that it was a instrumental composition track that Miyeon was playing, not the official audio recording. "Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-nah-nah...he took me back to East LA, no, no, no, no...I hope my heart is in Havana, there's something about his manners, Havana ooh-nah-nah..."

"OOO!" Both Miyeon and Soyeon sung out.

This is fucking brilliant!!! Soyeon thought to herself.

"He didn't walk up with that, "How you doing?" -"

"(When he came in the room)!" Miyeon sung out the backing track, not missing a bit. The girl grinned over at Miyeon in a way that was so sweet and wicked that jealously curled in Soyeon's jut.

"He said, "There's a lot of girls that I can go with."." The ballerina raised an eyebrow, as though daring the record store owners.

Soyeon leapt in, not letting Miyeon get this one over her.

"("But I can't live without you.")!" Soyeon sung, pointing over at the girl. 

Miyeon barely mumbled, "Subtle." as Soyeon went on with it.

"I told him that I had only known him for a minute." The girl moved her hips side to side as the beginning of a tango dance as she walked out from the aisle in the record shop. Soyeon's stomach flipped. Oh, yes. These were the sights that made your life.

"(That saw my night in June)." Soyeon let Miyeon have that line, but, all in all, the game was Soyeon's and Soyeon was going to win it.

"But the prophecy got all of my love in him." The girl winked, her hands moving in a momentary point towards Soyeon directly before her hands curved over the shape of her hair on the next line, slipping her feet from her ballet flat shoes. "He got me feelin' like ooo-woo-ooo-ooh-ooo..." The girl swung around in a gentle pirouette, her feet arched in a unbelieveable coordination of skill and strength in the en point, the most legendary ballet move. Both Miyeon and Soyeon stared directly. Never before had either of them seen a woman perform an en point bare foot and in front of them. Soyeon wondered how the girl didn't just break an ankle.

"I knew it when I met him

I loved him when I left him..." The girl pirouetted again and came over and perched herself up on the counter. Miyeon squawked and fireworkers exploded all over Soyeon beneath her skin in her veins. YYYYEEEESSSS!!!! Soyeon thought cheerfully. YOU BEAUTY!!!

"Got me feelin' like ooo-woo-ooo-ooh-ooo..." The girl leant back on her hands, her head tipping forward with a beautiful gaze to Soyeon, and, Soyeon was bewitched by the shape of the girl's mouth as she sung, her legs swinging back and forth gently.

"And that I had to tell him I had to go!" The wicked and sweet grin came back onto the girl's face as she got out her purse from a secret pocket in her dress to pay for the record, and, Miyeon came in to sing the rest of the record and not ruin the moment.

Oh-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah." The girl wriggled one of her hands like a romantic femme fatale queen, her nose scrunching up nicely.

"Havana ooh-nah-nah..." Miyeon came to the rescue.

"Half of my heart is in Havana ooh-nah-nah

He took me back to East LA, no, no, no, no

I hope my heart is in Havana

My heart is in Havana

Havana ooh-nah-nah..."

As Miyeon had sung the chorus, the girl paid for the record, and, she took her leave as the beginning of the song's rap began to play. As soon as her bum vanished out the door, Soyeon collapsed into a dreamy, breathless, in love heap behind the counter.

"Unnie, you ok?" Miyeon checked, crouching down.

"I'm going to marry her." Soyeon told Miyeon softly and sincerely, head tipping onto her shoulder blissfully.


End file.
